


Graveyard

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Death, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Graveyard

The distant toll of bells I hear,

It waltzes with the breeze.

The frost that clings to every leaf,

Cannot compare to me.

Lean against the stone,

Feel the chill against my skin.

Embrace the solemn peace of true silence within.

The young they play,

The old complain,

The stones sit quietly.

So I rest with them in an attempt for serenity.


End file.
